


each of these little moments

by AppleJuiz



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Slice of Life, pre 3x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleJuiz/pseuds/AppleJuiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Days are hard without Bobbi and Hunter and with Daisy gone, but it's the little things with Fitz that keep her going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	each of these little moments

**Author's Note:**

> This might actually be the shortest thing I've ever written, and no angst which is new. Anyway I hope you like this little piece of fluff.

It’s the little things that keep getting her.  Months ago they barely spoke, kept falling further and further apart, but now… It’s like going back to their first days on the Bus or at the Academy, only better.  There was a time not long ago that she thought they’d never be that close again, and now they’re here.

She wakes up and he’s usually there, usually asleep because if there was an antithesis of a morning person it would be him.  His hair, even though it’s shorter than it used to be, still sticks up at odd angles.

He’s a cuddler.  That’s something she didn’t know before, despite knowing everything about him.  Without fail every morning, she wakes up with a minimum of three limbs around her, his face pressed into her shoulder instead of the pillow inches away for some reason.  She’s not complaining, of course, because how could she? 

Besides he looks younger in his sleep, like the past three years hadn’t happened.  Like he was still the bright eyed innocent boy she met years ago.  When he finally wakes up, at some absurd time, practically in the afternoon, he always seems surprised to see her, eyes widening and then brightening, corners of his mouth turning up.

“Hi,” he says, voice rough and sleep worn.  Her breath catches every time.

Breakfast is a collaborative effort; he makes tea, she makes omelets, and they weave around each other in the kitchen seamlessly.  Only now, he rests his chin on her shoulder as they wait for the eggs to finish cooking and presses kisses into her cheek.  

During morning meetings, his hand rests on her knee, thumb stroking back and forth gently.  They finish each other’s sentences again, minds and bodies in sync.  Everyone exchanges looks, like they know what’s going on, like they know about Bucharest and every morning when they’re warm and wrapped around each other.  But no one really knows because that would be unprofessional and the only person she could tell is May, which… no, that would be way too uncomfortable.

No one knows and they plan to keep it that way, but they work together in a heavily understaffed lab so it’s not too hard.  Not that Fitz seems to even try.  Every moment they’re alone, he reaches for her hand or wraps his arms around her waist.  Every day she gets soft kisses against her temple or her shoulder at the most inopportune moments because she’s trying to work here.  So she bats him away because that is not safe lab behavior first of all and second of all literally anyone could just walk in and see them and it’s very unprofessional.

But she never tells him to stop, and he seems to get the message.  It becomes a game of sorts for them, how much they can get away with, and she keeps count in her head throughout the day, but it’s not like it’s anything official.  But it sends a thrill through her every time the room they’re in empties and he brushes his mouth across her knuckles.  

Days are hard without Bobbi and Hunter and with Daisy gone, but it's the little things that keeps her going. 

Like the back massages she gets at the end of every day, Fitz’s hands steady and sure as the move up and along her back and shoulder. He blushes every night when she moans and sighs, relaxing under his hands. And she laughs because they’ve actually had sex and he still blushes like he's scandalized. 

She jokes for the millionth time that he missed his calling as a masseuse and he rolls his eyes for the millionth time. And when he's done, she offers to return the favor for the millionth time, but instead they end up kissing on his bed or her bed, whichever room they end up in. 

He's always so gentle and hesitant in everything they do together, but still finds time to crack jokes and get her smiling.  

Depending on the night, they pull up some show on a tablet, usually  _ Doctor Who _ or one of the other shows she has to catch up on.  They sit next to each other, shoulders pressed together. He slings his arm over her shoulders and she wraps her arms around his waist, resting her head back on his chest.  As the night drags on, his head drops onto the top of hers, every exhale brushes across her forehead.  

Even if the episodes end, they stay up even later, huddled under the covers, foreheads pressed together, exchanging breaths and confessions.  They talk about anything and everything, whatever show they just watched, fears about their job, about losing friends and each other.  It’s easy as anything to fill in the gaps of nearly two years, fixing everything that was holding them back, saying all the things that never got said before but needed to.

Most nights it’s hard to stop talking before the sun starts to come up again.  

“I love you,” he whispers, eyes closed, mouth against her forehead.

“Love you, too,” she says, trying not to get overwhelmed.  She can’t believe how far they’ve come, and it stops her in her tracks every now and then.  When she falls asleep, warm and loved, she wouldn’t give it up for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts on [tumblr](http://applejuiz.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
